Wall-Nut Bowling (PvZH)
:Not to be confused with Wall-nut Bowling, a mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies. 225px |cost = 9 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Trick |ability = Make a Wall-Nut in each Ground lane. Attack for 6 damage in those lanes. |flavor text = Ugly shoes not required!}} Wall-Nut Bowling is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 9 to play, and its ability does 6 damage on each ground lane and makes a in front of every ground lane. For every ground lane not occupied by a zombie, the zombie hero takes the 6 damage of the lane, which stacks for a single charge for their super-block meter. Origins Its name and ability comes from Wall-nut Bowling, a mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies. However, after the Wall-Nuts do their first offensive damage, they “return” to the plants’ side for defense instead of deflects and continue advances. Its favor text refers to the special shoes used to play bowling in real life, which are mandatory since bowling alley has slippery floors that normal shoes cannot walk on. In particular, it states that the shoes usually look less pleasing to the eye. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Trick *'Abilities:' Make a in each Ground lane. Attack for 6 damage in those lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Ugly shoes not required! Update history Update 1.16.10 * |9 }} Strategies With This trick can easily turn the tide to your favor if you manage to survive long enough to 9 , because it not only builds a Wall-Nut wall that, protects you and your plants from ground-lane zombies (those survive or bypass those 6-damages), but also does huge damage to each ground lane, severely injuring your opponent per empty lane, or a bulky zombie per occupied lane if it’s not destroyed by the heavy damage. Similar to Nut Signal, the Wall-Nuts made can be used as regular Wall-Nuts synergy-wise, for example with Loco Coco (nut), Pecanolith (high health) or Three-Nut (0 → 3 ). Other classes also give exclusive synergies to each hero: *Wall-Knight can heal himself so that he can survive longer, or generate more sun to play it earlier. Since the class have plenty of hard removal, he can also control the game against his opponents’ big guns to maximize the value of this overwhelming play. * and Beta-Carrotina can play this while Go-Nuts are on the field to boost the s +3 for each Go-Nuts, discouraging their opponents from simply ignore the newly-built wall. *Grass Knuckles can play this to boost Muscle Sprout for each Wall-Nut made, or before playing Super-Phat Beets to further increase its ability output. Since this card is similar to Power Pummel offense-wise, he can combine this with his signature superpower for a total 8 damage to each ground lane, given the zombie hero not blocking either of them. *Spudow can use Spineapple, Berry Angry or just Storm Front to boost the Wall-Nuts afterwards for a similar effect to the use of Three-Nut or Go-Nuts, making them too threats to his opponents. Certain plant missions may have a different number of ground lanes. If there are little to no ground lanes in a level, packing this card is highly discouraged. On the other hand, bringing this card along if there are 4 or 5 ground lanes is highly recommended. However, do note that Wall-Nut Bowling is countered hard by Gravestones , which nullifies the 6 damage of its lane. While there are cards that can remove them off the field, they can cost heavily both sun and card-wise: Either 2 for each or Grave Mistake or 4 plus sacrificing a plant with one Blockbuster. Thus, if your opponent builds a wall of gravestones on ground lanes in anticipation of this trick, it is more wise to conserve Wall-Nut Bowling for later and respond with another strategy. Against Try to cover the ground lanes because normally you can take up to 18 damage (with all three lanes empty) from this single strike, which normally can finish your 90% of health off, enough to put you in limbo of defeat by another plant if this didn't defeat you on its own. Since this trick will also destroy or severely injure zombies played there, it is recommended to use Gravestone'''s or shielded zombies cards to make them or your hero invulnerable to the 6 damage, wasting the damaging ability to its lane while protecting them or your hero. You can also delay this trick by using , , or Defensive End, or simply defeat your opponent with heavy pressure before they get the chance to show its shine. If required, the Wall-Nuts made are also a challenge to deal with. Weed Spray, Extinction Event and Supernova Gargantuar are some of the best counters since they target all Wall-Nuts, some even before the ‘Fight!’ phase. If you don’t have one, prioritize the most significant lanes first and counter the Wall-Nut there quickly with tricks or strong (or Deadly) zombies. Gallery Trivia *Contrary to the trick description, this card deals damage '''before making the Wall-Nuts. This is most apparent if it deals the final blow to the zombie hero, with no Wall-Nuts made as the zombie hero Kablooms. *Only one Wall-Nut will be displayed in the animation even if there are more than one ground lanes. *Unlike in original Wall-nut Bowling where Wall-nuts roll on their sides due to their disk-like shape, this cards depicts one rolling into a round sphere via a backflip. *It is currently and has always been the only Legendary Plant-Trick of the whole game. Category:Plants Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Tricks